Viva La Vida
by Godzillaslayer101
Summary: "You stand so brazenly before us, sister." The ancient voices nearly blow her away. "If you fail we cannot protect you!" Yona tilts her head, and smiles at her brothers. "Then I won't fail."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **(Yona I)**

' _Hak, Shin-Ah, Kija, Jae-ha, Zeno, Yoon, please be safe!'_ are Yona's last thoughts. She is scrambling through the halls of the palace; she grew up in. She can't feel her legs, and she can barely make out the walls, from the darkness encroaching her vision. As she forces herself to move along inch by Yona does not care, because she can handle dying despite it terrifying her because imagining their deaths, and Zeno's pain at being left alone once again, is far worse than what she is currently experiencing.

Yona makes it three more inches, and stops. Not by choice, no, but because her heart has stopped beating. Forty seconds later the twin molten suns embedded in her violet eyes dim as well, and Yona, daughter of King Il, reincarnation of Hiryuu, and the sun of many people dies. The flames leave nothing left.

Yona's eyes fly open, and she shoots up from...Where is she? Golden hills stretch for miles, leading into rivers with blue water rushing outwards from a tall white mountain. She turns her head backwards only to be greeted by a forest of viridian green.

' _I should be scared,'_ Yona thinks to herself; hugging herself as she feels the softness of pink and red kimono she has never seen before in her life. She isn't scared- _witch she finds awfully strange-_ instead she feels safe like everything will be alright. She eventually stands to her feet, golden grass reaching her knees, and gazes at the serene landscape before her. If she's alive then that means she can find the others.

"I really am determined aren't I?" A baritone voice breaks her out of her stupor. She twirls around to face this newcomer. The man towers over her, and he is adorned in a crimson breastplate, and golden greaves. That isn't what is causing Yona to go into shock, the crimson locks that reach his shoulders is doing that.

"K-k-king Hiryuu." Yona finally stammers out, and makes to babble apologies before she freezes once again. King Hiryuu founded the Kouka kingdom unified the tribes, he also died of sickness leaving Zeno very alone, and if Yona's talking to him right now, then that means...It means. The first sob rips it's way out her traitorous mouth in seconds.

Her sobs are muffled by his form cradling her. "Shh, Shh," The founder of her Kingdom says as he rocks her in his arms.

It's not, she wants to shout, wants to _scream_. Because she failed, Zeno's going to be alone again. The others are going to grieve needlessly, because she died. Oh gods! She died and left Hak alone. Her sobs became even louder, and she barely registers, the king's furious whispers of, "it's going to be alright."

(a small voice starts inside her, starts whispering hateful things such as: _"What a pathetic princess you were. You never changed!")_

After what seems an eternity, the feeling of serenity fills her again. She's on Hiryuu's lap, and he's running his hands through her hair.

He looks down at her, and she thinks she must look awfully. Eyes red with tears, hair a mess, Hak would tease her. She chokes at that last thought.

"Yona..." King Hiryuu starts gently like he's afraid she'll shatter into glass. Just like Jae-Ha whenever she's been injured.

"I died," Yona finishes for him. It still hurts when she says it.

"Yes, Yona, you died." The king's face darkens, as soon as he says the words, and Yona finds herself staring into twin molten suns. Then she blinks and the king's warm eyes are back in force.

"You would return Kouka to a golden age." Hiryuu mutters, "Now, Sei will likely move on Kouka, and Xing will pick it's corpse like crows from carrion."

She pushes herself away from the former king harshly, unaware of the twin suns burning to life within her own eyes. "You're wrong, Soo-Won will!"

"Die, either from Hak or the other dragons." Hiryuu cuts her off and states that like it's a fact. "Zeno...Zeno waited a long time for us to come back" Hiryuu pauses as he chooses his next words carefully. Yona would be angry were it not for the hurt clearly visible in his eyes."He would not take your passing well. None of them would, and you saw what happened in Sensui."

Yona does remember that. She remembers seeing the terrifying mixture of rage and hurt in Hak's eyes, it had taken Jae-Ha and Kija to hold him back, and even then she had, had to stand directly in front of him for him to stop..Now, now there's no-one there.

"Yona." King Hiryuu starts, and Yona freezes at the tone of voice, it demands her attention, and Yona sees it, a red dragon that is entwining around them, the world starts to shake, and she starts to hear roars.

' _Her brothers chiding her'_ Some ancient part of her says, and King Hiryuu starts to laugh. "Yona, I can give you one more chance. One more this will be the last chance you get to fix things." He repeats the word, to make sure he has her attention.

"But" Yona starts only for her to be cut off again, as King Hiryuu pulls her close, and starts to talk "I will send your spirit back through the River of Time. It may be to when you're born or it may be a day before your death. I'm sorry, my dear, but dragons are not meant to do this, much less humans. However, wherever, and whenever you are; know that our brothers are watching over you. And although the trials ahead may be great, and will hurt, know that humanity for all it's fault is deserving of much love. He lets go, and Yona is trying to grab him, as she let's go, and starts to float upwards.

She turns her head, when roars shake the world, and she sees them. The Mountain rushing toward her is the White Dragon. The Viridian Forest are torn apart as the Green Dragon ascends to the sky. The Golden Hills move to reveal the Golden Dragon, with his impenetrable scales, and the rivers themselves, turn there gaze upon her as the Blue Dragon gazes at her.

That is nothing compared to the sight below her. Hiryuu is keeled over, and is burning a vermillion red. His body flakes away into golden, and crimson embers. Then they burst forward, and a crimson and yellow dragon with no wings ascends towards her, opens it jaws and engulfs her.

Near the border between Kouka and Sei, a youthful looking man dressed in yellow and green, with golden hair reaching his back keels over. As the warm candlelight that has been in his heart for the last two years, explodes into a raging bonfire, and his head snaps back towards the direction of the palace. "My Lord?"

A blue haired boy, and larger man keel over in pain, as they too feel the crimson star ignite, pupils dilating, as there already great vision, exposes most of the countryside to them, and more importantly a second crimson sun.

A White haired boy mourning over his father, screams in pain as something roars in his head, and he feels the red glow that has always comforted him morph into a roaring bonfire, that promises him even more comfort.

A green haired boy attempting to escape his father shrieks in pain, as his leg expands shredding the boots he has, a roar going through his head. His only consolation is that the old bastard is shrieking as well.

In the Imperial Palace, Princess Yona's eyes snap open, molten suns flaring to life, and then disappearing. Then she starts to wail, causing her mother to rush over and try to console the two-year old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: I used to rule the world**

 **(Zeno 1)**

' _What am I doing?'_ Zeno asks himself for what has to be the hundredth time. He entered the capital a week ago, and now it's just nerves stopping him from breaking into the palace that King Hiryuu built, and that Zeno's brothers built.

(A very very small part of Zeno, that hasn't been ground to dust by time, rages at the world. At the disrespect he has been shown in a country his brothers built!)

The answer supplies him when he closes his eyes, and his eyes behind his eyelids focus intently on the red star located within Hiryuu castle, and his dragon blood starts to pulse, and if Zeno looked harder within himself. He would hear an ancient and terrible voice, "Protect her! Protect your king! Never Betray Her! Go to her side!"

"Oh, leaving already?" Zeno's eyes snap open at the kind voice, and he realizes that he's already risen from the seiza position, his tea long-left forgotten. Zeno scratches the back of his head, and smiles at the young lady of fifty years.

"Sorry, young miss. Zeno's body sometimes acts on it's own." Internally he fights back the instincts that are demanding he go to the very young princess' side.

At this, the silver haired woman laughs; the kimono's left sleeve covering the action. "Such a flatterer. Where do you come from? It's not often we have people with yellow hair come by our shop."

Zeno brightens, he's always liked to talk. "Ah, Zeno came from a village in the Wind Tribe's Land, Zeno forgot it's name though." He smiles at the sad truth at the end, and ignores the pity entering the woman's eyes. A long time ago, after Kaya had decomposed, he would've hated that pity. Now he appreciates it.

"Oh, from the Wind-Tribe, are you?" The Old Woman breaks the uneasy quiet, "Well you're in luck General Mun-Dok. Is here, perhaps you can see him leaving the castle."

Zeno smiles, and leans forward slightly, because the one thing, that never changes is gossip. "Oh, Zeno, didn't know he was coming to the castle."

The woman smiles, and sits across from him, while Zeno retakes his sitting position. "My niece has a daughter who works in the castle. She told me that all the generals are meeting to discuss, the king's two children.

Zeno fakes a confused look. "Is it Prince Il who has a daughter, or was it Prince Yu-Hon?"

The woman brightens as soon as the word daughter passes his lips. "Oh, you mean Princess Yona. She's Prince Il's daughter. I remember the stir her crimson hair caused. Why the celebrations were wonderful!"

Zeno takes a sip of his now cold tea, and smiles at the women. "It's a good omen isn't it? They said King Hiryuu had crimson hair."

The woman chuckles. "Careful now, Prince Yu-Hon has made his stance clear on that legend."

Zeno holds up his hands, "Mah, Mah, Zeno just remembers his brothers telling him that story. It's one of the things Zeno clearly remembers."

Zeno feels a small ounce of guilt once he sees the warmth flood her eyes, but disregards it. He needs some information before sneaking into a castle. "Sorry, miss, but Zeno has to go. Zeno was hoping to catch a glimpse of Princess Yona before he goes."

The woman's face darkens, and Zeno tenses. He puts down his tea-cup, and watches as she glances to see if anybody is listening, before leaning across the table and whispering in Zeno's ear. "I'm deeply sorry sir, but my niece's daughter told me that the princess one day started crying, and that she has been...Troubled as much as a two-year-old can be, it's suspected that she has a fever. She's likely not going to be paraded around the city. Coupled with this unexpected bad weather." She shudders as she pulls away, "It reeks of a bad omen to me."

Zeno thinks back to when he was just a child; before he'd even heard of Hiryuu. He thinks back to the days when all he had in his head were the voices of the gods, instead of the ghosts that inhabits it now. He remembers rivers drying up, and plants dying en- masse along with famine spreading across the land, and remembers how it was caused by Hiryuu leaving the gods to become man.

He nods, "Zeno believes you are right miss." He stands, and bows before departing. Medallion and blood equally warm, as he embraces the pull of the Red Star, that promises warmth.

Zeno feels like he should be regretting this idea, but his dragon blood disagrees wholeheartedly. It is practically boiling beneath his veins. So, he instead finds another handhold in this pouring rain, and finally vaults into the Imperial Family's quarters. He looks back down at the flesh visible on his leg, and sees golden scales recede into normal skin. There were more guards than there were servants on the lower two levels. He hopes that isn't the case on the third floor.

He ducks behind a tree, and sees a group of six soldiers march by, their armor being only slightly louder than the rainstorm. He sighs, and wipes the gathered rain from his face. He'll just go in, check on her, and then leave the chief physician with some herbs that will hopefully heal her.

He maintains this thought, as he grabs onto what he remembers as the Princess' chambers and hauls himself up. He unlocks the window, careful to try and block whatever sound could come out, and freezes. The queen is sitting right by the door, and Zeno tenses only to realize that she's asleep.

The sound from the rainstorm is deafening, but that is nothing compared to his heartbeat when Zeno's eyes are met by a pair of violet eyes.

' _She's so cute'_ is his first thought, seeing her again. The red tuft of hair is gone and in it's place is a very well combed crimson hair. She doesn't even reach his knees she's so small. She's wearing a golden robe, with sleeves that almost swallow her up.

She looks like she's been crying recently, and that is unacceptable. He tries to hide a frown, only for it to turn into shock when Yona's eyes widen, and she smiles at Zeno despite him being a complete stranger, and waddles over to him, to latch onto his pant leg.

"Yellow," she squees in a way only children can. She is staring at his medallion, and before he knows it Zeno is cradling her in his arms, as she grabs the medal. He feels her forehead. It is only warm because of the living fire beneath his veins.

He sighs as he rocks her partly for her own comfort and slightly for his. "Look at you, causing Zeno this much worry."

"Not worrying, you're silly." She says trying to look serious, although her lip is trembling and Zeno's heart melts. He must look ridiculous a total stranger cradling a princess in soaking wet clothes.

He rocks her some more for what feels like an eternity. He fights every instinct that is demanding he stay here, and guard the princess with his life. Zeno instead smiles at the center of his world, and starts to speak softly. "I'm going to have to go-," and he's already making a move to let the princess down when Princess Yona, two-year-old, and the reincarnation of Hiryuu starts to caterwaul.

It's loud enough to wake the dead, and Zeno will later wonder if Hiryuu gave this incarnation of himself dragon lungs, because by the Gods is she loud.

She is firmly attached to him despite his best efforts, and in between wailing is shouting, "Don't leave! Please don't leave! Don't Leave me!" She firmly wraps her arms around her neck, and she squeezes making it even harder to dislodge her.

(Zeno doesn't really want to. Many years later he'll reflect on how all he ever wanted to do was stay with Hiryuu no matter his form.)

Zeno makes another move to dislodge her only, for the door to slide open, and he remembers Yona and him aren't the only people in the room. Her mother is shoved behind her father, and Zeno stares at the blades pointed at him before his eyes follow them to their owners. He's already shoved Yona behind him, and he has stop himself from snarling because he would never harm her.

"Intruder give me back my niece, and you may walk into Kouka's prison alive!" Yu-Hon, snarls at Zeno. Right by his side Prince Il, an avowed pacifist, is pointing his sword at Zeno, and behind them is even more blades from the guards.

"No!" The crown princess shrieks from behind him, and Zeno ignores the warm feeling in his chest, because he's already caused enough trouble. Honestly, it's best if he never sees Yona again. "He's good."

"Yona, get away from that man!" Her mother shouts. In response Yona tightens her grip on Zeno's soaked pants, and peeks her head out from behind Zeno to try and look intimidating.

Zeno's eyes catch a bowman an arrow ready to fire, and he gets ready to move. There is no way that he is going to give Hiryuu's reincarnation nightmares, just because he wanted to visit her. The two crown prince's give just enough room, and Zeno gets ready to hurl himself out the window, because seeing a man go out a window is much better than seeing him getting made into a pincushion.

"Oh, Zeno, what have I told you about entering places without people's permission?" An elderly voice calls out from behind The princess' mother. It's somebody Zeno doesn't recognize, but he knows a way out when he sees one.

"Zeno, just heard that the princess' mother was sleeping, and since Zeno planned to be gone by morning, Zeno didn't see any reason to disturb anybody." Zeno says sheepishly to the unknown man dressed in all white, while patting Yona on the head.

"Priest are you responsible for this?" Yun-Ho snarls at the man; sword slightly lowering, but ready to attack Zeno if he makes a threatening motion towards Yona.

"Yes, I was deeply worried for Princess Yona, but then the god's told me to seek out my yellow-haired friend, and they said he would have a cure for the princess illness." The old man sighs, "Unfortunately the only person I knew who fits that description is a hopeless vagabond, who never has the decency to enter people's homes properly, but I messaged him anyway.

Zeno lets out a little laugh, "Ah, Zeno thinks that's a little harsh." He scratches the back of his head, and smiles at what he recognizes as emblem of head priest.

He feels Yona, rip something from a pocket, and before he can stop her, she's running ahead, and presenting her father with a bag of herbs. "Medi-Med-"

"Medicine" Zeno finishes for her, slightly surprised at the knowledge of her word, but that disappears when she smiles at him, and something that's been lost ever since Kaya left stirs in his chest.

"Ah, but come Zeno, you're absolutely soaked. Here, let us go and get you changed...If my lords would allow it? The High priest stares at the two younger men pointedly. Yu-Hon turns up his nose, and snorts. Prince Il on the other hand, Zeno almost feels the temperature go lower. "High Priest we will have words later on this. Zeno please accompany the High Priest everywhere, Li-shen, have your men accompany these two on the way to the priestly quarters." The short man orders, and Zeno makes to move only for him to be stopped by tiny hand. He looks down and sees Princess Yona, sees the twin molten suns in her violet eyes, and sees the shadow of his king within her. "Don't Leave," is all she says, and Zeno smiles at her. "Of course miss." He nods at her before being pulled away

The instant they enter the High-Priest's quarters, a very sparse room, with incense candles, and two futons. The High Priest makes sure no-one is listening, and genuflects before Zeno.

"Lord Ouryuu, it is an honor." He whispers, and looks at Zeno like he might disappear.

"Eh, Zeno doesn't ever remember meeting you." Zeno starts, a single hand on his hip, the other rubbing the medallion. His blood is still boiling, his close proximity with the princess has not helped at all the medallion is

"Two weeks ago, around the time the Princess'" The priest's face darkens, "sickness began, my apprentice and I were struck by a vision. In that vision there were four dragons, circled around a red star. Then the golden dragon broke out of the formation, and rushed towards the red star."

"Zeno's embarrassed, if he had known Zeno was expected, Zeno would've had better manners." Is all Zeno says, reverence has always made him uncomfortable. Being High Priest hadn't changed that at all.

The High Priest doesn't rise. "My Lord, if you are here does that mean...the princess."

Zeno's eyes sharpen although he's smiling. "Yes, Zeno knows Princess Yona is reincarnation the Hiryuu."

The High Priest begins to weep. "I am blessed truly," he stops suddenly. "My lord if that's true you must stay with her. It is foretold that Hiryuu would return to us in a time of great calamity, you must stay with her."

Zeno's eyes shift away from the priest, he has lied to girls before, lying to a two year old won't change anything and a high priest won't change anything, "Zeno refuses."

(his instincts and feelings roar over that, and he resists the urge to keel over in pain)

He moves to turn towards what he remembers to be the dressing room, but is stopped by the priest grabbing his hand. "My Lord I insist, my apprentice and I will soon be thrown out of the castle."

Zeno's eyes snap towards the priest at that. "That's the first Zeno has heard about that."

The High Priest's eyes go to the side. "Prince Yu-Hon does not appreciate the priest hood's power over the imperial crown. Even if he has not been chosen as King, by the Emperor, his brother Il will likely acquiesce to his brother's wishes to disband the priesthood to soothe his temper.

"Zeno still doesn't see why this requires him to stay." Zeno says trying his hardest to stay standing despite the feeling of warmth he's getting just from being near the princess.

"My lord, this weather, and the princess sickness. I believe something's gone very wrong, and even though the gods have decided my apprentice's path, and my own. I would be comforted if you stayed with the princess." The High Priest says, handing Zeno a pair of robes.

Zeno sighs, and with a single sentence, decides the path his life will take. "Zeno will stay for a week, before departing."

The priest makes to protest before he decides against it. "As you wish my lord."

Zeno sighs, on the wooden steps. The soldiers have decided that he can be left alone, now that it's proven he actually is an absentminded vagabond. He hasn't seen the princess for two days, and Zeno, despite how much it hurts, is entertaining the idea of leaving. The princess is alright, after all, and Zeno will visit occasionally, but it's obvious nothing earth-shattering is happening It's okay if he leaves. He stands up, and-

"Zeno," A high-pitched childish voice shouts out, and Zeno only has a split second before he has to catch a princess shaped projectile.

Without thinking he's already situating her against his chest, and he hears the mutters from the assorted nobles passing by about impropriety. They suddenly find themselves silent, as Zeno's gaze finds them.

He turns his attention back to the princess who is babbling. "Thought, you left. I was sad."

"Silly Miss, Zeno's right here." He says patting her back, and putting her back down.

She grabs his hand, and Zeno ignores the hidden glares of the Royal Family as Yona drags him into an outcropping on Hiryuu Castle. It provides a breathtaking view of Kouka Kingdom.

"It's very pretty miss." He says carefully keeping his gaze away from Yona, because he's afraid if he looks at her. He'll see Hiryuu standing there along with Guen, Abi, and Shuten, with Kaya looking at him behind them all. And if that happens Zeno is afraid he'll break completely.

"It is." The princess says directly below him. Zeno keeps his gaze on the beautiful landscape before him.

"Zeno, can I hug you?" This time she tugs his hand, and Zeno's head snaps down and he doesn't see Hiryuu or Kaya, he just sees Princess Yona, who has taken his silence as permission, and is hugging him.

He blinks rapidly because his vision is blurry. "Zeno, can you...stay?" The princess says head buried against his clothes. "I don't know you. But you seem sad." He barely hears her next words. "If, you do not want to."

He doesn't hear what she says next, because he's returning the hug, and damn the dragon blood. He will stay with this girl.

And that's how Zeno, Ouryuu, First High Priest of Kouka, and wandering, immortal vagabond. Becomes Zeno, royal caretaker of Princess Yona.


	3. Chapter 3: I used to rule the world

**Chapter 2: Seas would rise when I gave the word**

(Yu-Hon 1)

Yu-Hon listens to the servant's words, and drinks the tea to hide his expression. He waits a minute after the servant to finish before putting his cup down. "Are you certain of this?"

The servant doesn't raise his head from his position. "Yes, my lord, the chief-physician was very clear."

Yu-hon nods, and burying his anxiety, bids the servant leave, the instant the doors close he sighs, and stands up before exiting the room as well. The guards stationed by the door, slam the butt of their spears at his exit.

"At ease, soldiers. I am merely taking a walk, alert me immediately when the messenger returns." He says, and nods at them before leaving. Yu-Hon makes it one hall-way before he is joined by a dark-skinned unshaven man, wearing a green ill tied robe.

"Sheesh, don't you know it's too early in the morning for you to be this dour." Lee Geun-Tae, the youngest general, of the Earth Tribe mumbles, running his hand through his hair.

Yu-Hon keeps his stern expression the same despite the amusement he feels. "Oh, but I have so many reasons to be dour. There's this strange man who claims to be the General of the Earth Tribe, wandering the palace halls. He's constantly visiting, despite the fact that, his position demands he stay in Earth Tribe territory."

"Gak," Geun-Tae sputters, "You're killing me Yu-Hon, I come to visit you, and this is what I get."

Yu-Hon nods, "It's only fair seeing as you visit me with such an ill-kept appearance."

"Sheesh, you were so much funner in battle." Geun-Tae sends him a fanged grin, "Speaking of which, I've heard some news that the Water Tribe ships are being harassed by some pirates. Whaddya say we take a couple garrisons and show them what's what.

Yu-Hon's eyes narrow. "As much as I would like to take you up on that offer. I'll leave it to the Water-Tribe, to deal with its own business. They can put to the sword those pirates. I am required here."

Geun-Tae snorts. "Why? You, and I both know you're going to be named Emperor. You're the first born, well-loved by the generals and people from all tribes, and have personal experience in leading armies. While the other choice is your Brother Il.

Yu-Hon hides a frown, as he walks. He's heard it countless times, how he's so much better than his little brother. How his father was blessed with all that he could ever want with his first son, and then cursed with the second. Yu-Hon remembers growing up, and picking up a sword while Il focused on his brush strokes. He remembers growing tall and strong, while his brother, is short, and slightly chubby. It's always been that way. Yu-Hon, in the front, and his brother standing in his shadow. They even differ on the children they have. Yu-Hon was blessed with a son, while his brother only has a daughter.

Yu-Hon, despite that, loves his brother. He makes sure anybody who insults Il is chastised, and then laughed at. Yu-Hon hears people call Il weak, and laughs inside because they don't know behind his brother's soft exterior is a will that few can imagine. The only problem is getting his brother to show it. He and Geun-Tae stop, and look at one of the Imperial Palace's many gardens' where Yona is chasing a butterfly, her kimono is dirty, but the three-year-old doesn't seem to care. The "Royal Attendant" is watching over her, with a serene look in his eyes, his eyes snap to them, and Yun-Hon has to blink at the intensity of the gaze only for it to be gone, after he blinks.

"Sheesh, it's been a year. When are you going to stop giving that fool the death-glare?" Geun-Tae asks, leaning on the wall, eyes tracking the princess' every move.

Yu-Hon, continues walking leaving behind the idyllic scene. "When he stops having unmitigated access, and influence over the princess."

"You, and your hatred of anything to do with the priesthood is annoying you know that, right." Geun-Tae mutters from behind him golden eyes narrowed.

Yu-Hon stops and glares at Geun-Tae, "The emperor's power should be absolute, and should not be guided by the voices of men who claim to hear voices in their heads."

Geun-Tae lets out a long suffering sigh, and crosses his arms behind his head. Long used to Yu-Hon's rants, "Yes, because the current high-priest is such a nefarious villain. Besides, everybody knows you've tied the noose around the order by banning the legend of King Hiryuu, and that the priest's used what remaining power he had to get Zeno to stay in the palace."

"And, that's what worries me." Yu-Hon, mutters. "Instead of lobbying the Emperor to stop or reprimand my actions, the priest uses what good-will he has left to ensure a man with strange hair, is essentially Princess' Yona's foremost caretaker."

"Royal-caretaker, if I remember correctly, so you could always saddle that fool with your son. Hell, why isn't he here? I haven't seen him since he was born."

"I would rather not stress my wife, more than necessary, by taking our only son to the palace. She has been..." Yu-Hon struggles with the words, as guilt gnaws at his heart, "taxed since Soo-Won's birth."

"And yet you are still here." Is all Geun-Tae says, all amusement gone. Yu-Hon isn't dealing with the lazy general, but one of his closest friends.

"My father is worsening," Is all Yu-Hon says. "Some weeks he's the man that raised me, on others he calls for the guards to have me and Il thrown imprisoned for being intruders."

Geun-Tae, chokes. "It's gotten that bad! I've heard the rumors, but I'd just assumed it was a fire-tribe rumor made by the General."

"Those rumors, will stay rumors, you understand Geun, don't you?" Is all Yu-Hon says, and no-one will ever know how relieved he is when Geun-Tae nods. "Anyway, I'd rather be present at all times, for when father announces who succeeds him."

"You think Il, will use your father's state of mind, to announce whatever decision he makes is false." Geun-Tae snarls, and Yu-Hon is grateful that there are no guards or servants in this part of the palace. Otherwise Geun-Tae's words would spark a political storm that Yu-Hon does not have the patience for.

"You will not think that ill of my brother again. Il would never do such a thing.." Yu-Hon trails off

"But," Geun-Tae presses, arms folded over his chest.

Yu-Hon sighs. "It's not my brother's actions I fear, but those who support him, and those who support me. Il surrounds himself with those who think that the power in the kingdom should be more decentralized to the tribes, and I strongly believe the opposite."

"What, and for that reason they'd throw the Kingdom into chaos by protesting the King's successor." Yu-Hon is warmed by his friend's anger, on his part, only to still as his friend's eyes sharpen, "Wait, the reason your wife and child aren't here. You think that they would go after, your wife and child." Yu-Hon only nods.

Geun-Tae starts swearing. "You know that I have your back no-matter what happens." _'Whether or not you're crowned Emperor is left unsaid'_

Yu-Hon's eyes narrow. "That's treason!"

Geun-Tae shocks him by kneeling. "You are the only man I respect, and I will follow you wherever you go!" He declares in another secluded garden they've found themselves in.

Yu-Hon smiles, and then it fades. "That devotion is what scares me."

At this Geun-Tae sighs, and the kneel turns into a sprawl on the flower beds. "Sky-Tribe politics, when will you realize that it's easier to run the country when nobody is trying to stab each other in the back. So who do you suspect, it's not me, by the way, murdering for politics is way too much of a hassle."

Yu-Hon, smiles, "Careful, now you'll sound like a member of the Wind Tribe." The smile disappears, "I don't know, the thought is alien to me."

"Hmmph," Geun-Tae says springing up. "You're too high-strung. Come on, let's go relax, drink some sake." He starts walking to the doors.

"Geun-Tae, if anything happens to me, stand by Il's side, and watch over my son will you." Yu-hon orders, the Earth General.

Lee Geun-Tae, General of the Earth Tribe, tilts his head back with one eye open. "Of course, you idiot, that's what friends are for."

Yu-Hon smiles, and then falls in step with the General. "Good, now on the subject of wives, how are you on that department, I'd assume you'd find a wife who in your own words. "Takes none of my crap, and can beat me in battle, and is as tall as me."

Geun-Tae groans, "Don't you start, I get enough nagging from my uncle...Although" Yu-Hon stumbles when he sees the makings of a blush, "There is one girl."

"Oh, tell me more." Yu-Hon presses, and temporarily forgets his worries

' _We've been lucky to have such weather, considering last year._ ' Yu-Hon thinks, sitting in seiza position on the walkways, and gazing at the starry night sky. It's cold, yes, but this has always calmed him.

He hears the pitter-patter of footsteps, and watches as his niece turns the corner head turned to look behind her. She turns her head, and her eyes go wide when she sees him.

(for some reason Yu-Hon detects the slightest sense of apprehension in her eyes, but that's ridiculous.)

She slowly approaches him, and he scoots to the side, on the mat the servants laid out. "It's okay to join, Yona." He says to the three-year-old, who carefully kneels down in the light blue kimono. She smells like flowers, signaling she's just had a bath.

There's silence as they both gaze at the night sky. Well Yu-Hon's glancing at the night sky. His niece on the other-hand is glancing at him, and frowning before returning her gaze to the night sky.

After the sixth time it happens, Yu-Hon has enough. "Is something wrong Yona?" He asks careful to not sound harsh. Suu-Won has helped in this regard.

Yona turns her head a frown on her face. "You don't like Zeno." Is all she says.

"I do not like who assigned him to be your caretaker." Yu-Hon gently corrects her, keeping his words simple.

Yona frowns at him, "You don't like me?" she starts, lips trembling, and Yu-Hon remembers that it was the princess who begged the complete stranger to stay, all because he looked sad. At least that's what his brother says.

"No, I dislike the priests."

Yona tilts her head at him, and Yu-Hon is struck by how small she is. "Why?"

Yu-Hon opens his mouth, and then closes it. How to explain to a child that the Emperor should be the deciding factor in the kingdom, and nobody else?

"I do not like the control they have over the kingdom." Is what he says.

"But grandpa rules the country." Yona says staring right back at him.

Yu-Hon sighs. "Yes, yes, he does, and it is due to his leadership and not the priest or the gods that the country has stayed strong."

"No it's not." And Yu-Hon's head snaps toward her at the immediate answer.

"Yona, your grandfather has ruled the country for many years, do not be so disrespectful."

Yona leans back like she's been struck, but still holds his gaze, and Yu-Hon starts to feel nostalgic for some reason. "Grandpa's great, but he could not have done anything without help." She says this, like his father giving a command.

"But it is the Emperor who leads the people, who leads the kingdom to victory." Yun-Ho retorts

"But grandpa isn't an emperor without people." Yona says,

"Yes." Yun-Ho agrees, not seeing where she's going with this.

"So grandpa without the people would just be grandpa?" Yona mumbles like she's asking a question.

"Yes, but the Emperor sets the example that the people will follow. Without the emperor, the people would be nothing."

Yona's eyes brighten. "So they both need each other."

"Yes, but your grandpa is the most important person."

Yona frowns at that, "I don't get it." She admits surprising him. "I don't like it...but grandpa is good, and so are you. So everything's going to be fine." Yu-Hon stills because he swears that in his niece's eyes there are molten suns, that pierced him, and that's disregarding how large Yona seems right now.

(Yu-Hon will never know that his niece has her mind set on the far future. Will never know how determined she is to stop her mother from being killed, and to stop her family being torn apart by each other.)

"Miss, it's time for bed, Zeno thinks." The yellow haired fool comes across the corner, obviously looking for his niece. His eyes land on Yu-Hon, and then his charge. "It's time for bed, miss."

"But, I wanna stay with uncle." Yona protests hands clasped together. "Please Zeno."

Yu-Hon lightly cuffs the back of her head lightly. "Little girls should get plenty of sleep, off to bed, maybe if you're good Zeno will read you a story." He says, eyes focused on Zeno, while Yona's head snaps towards Zeno."

The attendant scratches the back of his. "Sir is right Miss. Zeno will read you a story, but you have to get in your bed first."

Yona's head turns back and forth between the adults, before she nods reluctantly. She stands up, and quickly hugs Yu-Hon, and before he can return it she is darting off past Zeno, and towards her chambers.

The two men stare at each other in an uneasy quiet. "Miss picks up on what's happening Zeno thinks." the yellow haired man starts, hair covering his eyes as he looks upwards.

Yu-Hon stares at the starry sky, "My niece is a little girl, and she will be referred to by her proper title."

"Ah, Mister is scary Zeno thinks." The servant starts off letting Yu-Hon know that he's going to ignore that order. "But Zeno thinks children are more perceptive than you might think."

Yun-Ho grunts. "I wish no ill-will toward my brother, only that Kouka Kingdom continues to prosper."

The man bunches his orange garment around himself, and then starts rubbing the strange medallion. "Zeno thinks that all the princess wants is for her family to be happy."

"A remarkably simple wish for a simple princess." Yu-Hon says not letting it show how the servant's words affected him, and how he cannot erase the image of the twin suns in his niece's eyes.

"There's more to the miss than you might think." Zeno says, and he's smiling like a loon at Yu-Hon.

Yu-Hon meets the servant's gaze, and fires back. "Like how, despite being a former vagabond you speak the ancient language, and know how to read and write."

"Ahh, Zeno had great brothers." Is all the servant says, and that does nothing to erase Yu-Hon's suspicions of the man, because Zeno hadn't flinched with swords pointed at him. He had calmly shoved the princess behind him, and had ignored the obvious threat to focus on the archer lining up a kill shot. Yu-Hon knows that for all Zeno plays the dullard he's more than he appears, and he does not appreciate an unknown being so close to his niece.

"You should go; you have a story to read after all." Is all Yu-Hon says, and ignores the comical look of shock the servant shows.

"This, Zeno completely forgot! Have a nice night, Mister." Is all he says before leaving in a rush, leaving Yu-Hon to himself.

"What a fool." Yu-Hon mutters, and ignores the two unopened letters in his pocket from his wife, and a servant taking down his son's words. "Still..."

' _All the princess wants is for her family to be happy.'_ The words reverberate in his head, repeating themselves over and over. Yu-Hon closes his eyes, and thinks back to happier times. "It wouldn't be so bad to talk with my brother, and Soo-Won needs to meet the family." He mutters as he stands up the idea taking form in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:** **Now in the morning I sleep alone**

 **Soo-Won: 1**

Soo-Won takes in the sights of Kouka Palace. _'Just coming to the palace was amazing'_ Soo-Won thinks, remembering the people that crowded in the streets, and threw flower petals as they raced by on horses.

He looks at his father who, glances down at him, and sends him a light smile. Soo-Won then glances at his mother who his holding his hand. He was surprised when she agreed to leave the estate. She was sick often.

(He's a little scared but takes comfort in the strength of his implacable father, beloved by all.)

They pass through the ornate gates, and Soo-Won sees his uncle for the first time. He is shorter than his father by a lot a red, and green robe covered him. Soo-Won's aunt is dressed in a pink robe with gold trimmings, and between them is.

His mouth falls open, and his heart feels strange, going faster than usual for some reason, because her hair is red, and she has the prettiest eyes he's ever seen. She's smaller than him, and is wearing her hair up in a bun with two golden pins sticking out of it. He can only see her eyes and face, because her red sleeves with green trimmings is covering her mouth.

"Brother, I'm sure you remember, Soo-Won." His father says, and Soo-Won's head snaps away from his little cousin to smile at his uncle.

"Oh, you've grown so big since I last saw you." His aunt coos at him, and he resists the urge to blush, because his dad is right there. Her eyes shift down to what he supposes is his cousin. "Yona, dear, say hello to your cousin he's come a long way.

Yona looks up to him, and there's something off about her smile, like how his mother smiled at him when she learned they were leaving the estate.

("The Soo-Won you knew never existed" rings in Yona's mind, as her world shatters. Even as her mind goes. "It didn't happen, it won't happen." Like thinking that will help)

She bows and her voice, which he will later think after he's come to know her, sounds meek. "Nice to meet you."

"It's wonderful to see you again, but come Brother, let us talk." His uncle turns to a stern faced man. "Captain Joo-Doh, please supervise the children."

Soo-Won observes the two swords on the man's hips, even as Joo-Doh bows. "Yes, my Lord."

He turns his head back to his little cousin, and he's staring into two violets, and he is helpless as she grabs onto his sleeve. He finds himself being pulled away, very quickly, much to the very vocal displeasure of Joo-Doh

"Your eyes are like Hwajeon." The words tumble out of Soo-Won's mouth, after Yona's given him, in her own words, "The super-fast tour, because I wanna play."

They're playing hide-and-seek with Captain Joo-Doh, but Soo-Won's distracted. He hasn't been able to say anything when faced with her. He's played with other children before, but Yona's different from all of them. He is reminded strangely of the tale of King Hiryuu, but then dismisses the thought because father had said the story was bad, and Soo-Won shouldn't read it.

He immediately feels guilty when Yona's head snaps to him, and she squeaks turning a bright red. Unfortunately, the action is enough to make her lose her footing from her position, and she falls from the tree they're using as a hiding place.

Soo-Won yells, reaching out to grab her hand, and grabs air. He almost falls himself in his scramble to catch her, only to freeze, when he sees Yona suspended in air by two hands.

"Zeno thinks the young miss should be more careful." A blonde man, dressed in a white robe, and a orange jacket, with a green bandana and scarf on him, says. He's holding up the Princess whose eyes have gone wide, and her face has turned red for some reason.

' _It's really cute'_ Is what Soo-Won thinks about her face, as Yona starts wiggling, arms becoming blurs as she tries to escape

"Zeno, put me back up before Joo-Doh-," his cousin squeals at the man, and Soo-Won eyes Zeno's teeth. It almost looks like he has fangs, but that's ridiculous because people don't have fangs.

"Before I what?" It's not so much a sentence as it is a growl, and Soo-Won freezes, just as Yona does.

"Hi, Joo-Doh." Yona starts, the very picture of innocence violet eyes wide. "How are you?"

"DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT!" The man roars, eye twitching, causing Soo-Won to fall from the tree in shock only for his fall to be halted abruptly, he looks back to Joo-Doh who has a vein bulging in his head, and is muttering something Soo-Won can't understand. He's also holding Soo-Won by the scruff of his robe.

Soo-Won turns his head towards Yona, who is staring at Joo-Doh. She is silent for a second, and then she starts to giggle, cheeks puffing as she vainly tries to hold them in. Soo-Won looks at Joo-Doh, and then back at Yona. It bubbles up from deep within him, and soon he's laughing too.

"Milady, and Milord it is not proper behavior to be climbing trees, and running away from your guards is even more improper." Joo-Doh states rather calmly in Soo-Won's opinion despite his obvious anger.

His cousin, in an act that would still send him into fits of giggles later on, stuck out her tongue at the man. 

"BRAT!" Joo-Doh roars at the suspended princess, dropping Soo-Won in the process. He lands on his feet, and watches as the blonde-haired man drops the Princess as well. Before, Soo-Won can react Yona is grabbing his hand and is tugging him along.

"No, You Do-" Soo-Won hears behind them before he hears someone fall.

"Sorry, Zeno had a foot spasm."

"You tripped me you sycophant." He hears Joo-Doh roar.

"Princess Yona be safe!" Is the last thing Soo-Won hears before they're running through the corridors, and Soo-Won starts to laugh along with his cousin.

' _This is wonderful'_

The sun is starting to set, and they're both out of breath, and exhausted. Soo Won sits up-right so that Yona can lean onto his back. _'There's something warm about her.'_ Soo-Won thinks, exhausted by the constant laughter, and joy. Now they're watching the sun setting on the walls of the Imperial Palace.

"It's beautiful isn't it." He mutters staring at the orange ball of light.

"Yes it is." His cousin replies. He almost glances back to her because she's so quiet. "It's nice that we're all under the same sun."

Soo-Won's eyes widen, he's never thought of it that way. He smiles, "I agree, knowing that my father, mother, are all looking up at the same sun is great."

He gets worried, when he doesn't get a response. "Yona-"

"Either one of us may be rulers of the country." She says out of the blue, and Soo-Won turns his head only to see Yona's eyes obscured by her hair as she looks up at the darkening sky.

"Yes." Soo-Won states. It's not the first time he's heard about it, but he's always assumed that his father will be crowned King, because his father is the best.

He feels her curl up into a ball behind him. "I think that whoever gets chosen as to be grandpa's successor, should make everybody in Kouka happy."

"That's a great idea, Yona" Soo-Won exclaims, because he loves people although he isn't able to think such a thought it's just something he does.

"So, I won't have to worry whether or not uncle or papa because I'm sure that we'll be great rulers." Yona continues on, eyes still obscured, and Soo-Won is still to young to understand why her voice has become solemn.

Soo-Won in his later years will be struck by the maturity Yona is showing. He will ignore the sadness in her eyes, and instead think such thoughts as ' _That's an innocence I want to protect, that is the best of Kouka."_

But now all he does is completely turn because Yona demands him to as she holds out her pinkie, "Soo-Won, let's make a pinkie promise on it." Soo-Won stares at it. "If either of us breaks it. Something terrible will happen to the person who breaks it. She continues a serious look in her eye for a child of her age.

Soo-Won eyes go wide because that sounds terrible. So he crosses his pinkie with hers, and they both swear to make everybody in Kouka happen. They both smile at each other and go back to watching the sun.

"Miss and Mister, it's time for dinner." Zeno's voice breaks them out of there revere. Soo-Won turns and sees the blonde-haired man standing along with Joo-Doh who has a slight smile on his face.

"Coming," Yona yells, as she stands before dusting her dress off. She holds out a hand for Soo-Won smiling at him. "Come on Soo-Won or mama and papa will be mad." Soo-Won takes a hold of her hand, and lets her lead him towards the two men.

' _You're really amazing.'_ Is all he thinks staring at her back

It is four weeks later and the castle is abuzz because the five generals are meeting again, but word has spread around the castle that General Mundok is bringing along his newly adopted grandson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Sweep in the streets, I used to own**

 **Hak 1**

Hak glares at the headband on his face. He hopes it will burst into flames as he walks through the halls of this stupidly large palace. His eye twitches as he remembers the sheer preparation the old man made him do.

' _Grandson, who are these three people right here?' The Geezer had started, pointing at a portrait._

' _Chubby, goatee, and an even older man.'_

" _YOU BRAT! THAT IS THE ROYAL FAMILY, AND YOU WILL SHOW RESPECT!"_

His hands still hurt from the sword swings the old man put him through, and when he had glanced at the Hsu Quando. The Old Man had given him another set of swings to do.

It's not that Hak minds the work, but the headband gets itchy, and the Old Man has been such a pain in the rear. Nagging Hak about proper manners, and respect. Insisting he eat with the rest of the family.

(A deep part of Hak, the one he's buried along with memories of two bodies that won't move, is glad that Mundok cares for him so much.)

So, Hak decides he'll show up to the dinner on time, and go through with the proper manners, and with the old man's hopes up. He will then call him geezer just so he knows what's what. He turns the corner and-

Somebody runs into him _hard_ , and Hak is staring up at the very pretty ceiling; blinking hard to get the stars out his eyes.

He blinks for the fourth time, and he freezes. Two violet eyes are gazing into his, and he stops blinking, because he's never seen somebody with eyes like that. He blinks once more, and the violet's been consumed by black, and quickly disappears from his vision.

Hak pushes himself up, and looks at the face attached to the eyes. She's really small. Though not like the one's he's seen. She has red hair which is weird. She's wearing a crimson kimono that he knows for a fact the geezer would have to pay a pretty penny for.

Hak rubs his forehead, "You should watch where you're running." He grumbles and then freezes because oh crap. Her pupils have become pinpricks, and her mouth is opening and closing. Her hands are frozen halfway from Hak's form like she thinks he's a monster.

Hak leans forward ignoring the pain from the back of his head. "Hey, you're not hurt are you?" His eyes narrow, "You're the one who ran into me." He grumbled eyeing her, she doesn't look too hurt.

"Of course, I'm so sorry." The girl mutters bowing before Hak, and his eyes narrow. He still isn't used to people bowing to him, and he had been glad that they'd been leaving the Wind Tribe specifically for that reason, and well seeing the Royal Palace

"Oi, do you just bow to total strangers? I get that it's the royal palace, but this is getting annoying."

(Soo-Won and Hak will later agree that this demure Yona was obviously a good twin that was replaced by the Yona they grew up with. Hak, a second later, would dodge the fine china the Princess hurled at him.)

The girl opens her mouth, eyes narrowing into slits, and Hak grins. This is much better than the demure girl who ran into him. That changes when she freezes again.

Hak sighs, maybe it's just that girls are weird, he supposes. He nods his head, "I'm Hak." He bows, some of the lessons the Old Man's drilled into him coming to the forefront.

The girl takes a deep shuddering breath, "Pleased to meet you, Hak. I'm Yona." She says returning his greeting

Hak tilts his head...The name feels familiar for some reason...Eh it's probably nothing.

Prince Il gasped as the drinking glass, in Mundok's hand, was shattered by pure force

They're just staring at each other now, and it's really awkward, in Hak's opinion. "Do you know your way around here? Cause I don't know where I'm going." He mutters stepping closer to her.

She smiles at Hak, "I'd love to" she says, and then she grabs Hak by his sleeves, and starts to lead him through the palace.

Fifteen minutes later, Hak realizes he likes her smile. It's a strange thought to have, but when the corners of her lips go upward, Hak feels warm. He can't really put into words, and when he his cousins will start laughing at him. They're obviously jerks and idiots.

Hak's eyes go wide when he catches sight of the armory. He stops, and stares at it.

"No." His guide states flatly, and Hak's eyes goes to looks amused and annoyed at the same time.

Hak crosses his arms, "What do you mean, No?"

She stands on her tippy toes and holds up a finger to his face, face uncomfortably close to his own. "I mean that daddy says that children can't go in there."

Hak snorts, what a chicken, then he smirks and looks down at her. "Oh, so you're a big chicken."

She grabs his robe and pulls him down. "I am not a chicken, and you take that back."

"Bawk, Bawk." Hak shouts, and smiles because while he likes Yona's smile her anger is great too.

"Not a chicken." She shouts at him, and Hak glances around to see if anybody is around. All the guards have been relocated to the lower floors for the dinner. He smiles with his teeth. "Don't worry chicken I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hak hisses through his teeth as Yona applies the salve to his arm.

"I told you, but no, I'm not going to listen to the girl who's lived here." The younger girl whines as she wraps the inside of his arm. "I'm surprised you could pull the string back...you're really strong."

Hak turns his head to the side at the praise..."How do you know about healing."

He looks at her, and catches the way she freezes. "Oh, I watched Kem-Su a lot."

"You aren't the doctor's apprentice?" He questions because she certainly moved like the doctors at the Wind Tribe.

She ties the bandage, and then straightens out hands going to her hips. "I am Princess Yona."

Hak's eyes widen as he remembers what the old geezer had said. 'Prince Il has a young daughter, and if you don't show her proper respect, you won't even look at weapons until you're twelve." Hak had promptly ignored him, because that provoked Mundok even more, and he made funny faces when he was angry.

His eyes widen..' _A princess actually cared for me.'_ The thought is quickly buried by his whole being short-circuiting in an effort to come to terms with this revelations.

(It only takes the five longest seconds of Yona's life.)

He pokes her eyes wide. "What kind of princess knows how to heal people?"

"The Best Kind." She shouts at him cheeks flushed.

It is the start of something wonderful.


End file.
